Sanka Hyūga
Appearance Standing at a mere 163 centimeters and weighing in at 60 kilograms, Sanka doesn't strike a very imposing sense. Physically he is extremely fit, as expected of a jonin of Konohagakure and a member of the main house of the clan. If you were expecting his bare form, you'd notice a well defined, albeit slim musculature. This is because he has a lean, wiry strength, not an extremely large and bulky type like most people tended to be. While he is fairly strong, his strength pales in comparison to most taijutsu specialists, being merely above average. He has several scars on his body from various missions, the longest one being a slit on his stomach going between the lower and middle abs, it stretches to around a foot in length, having been earned when a border skirmish with kumo got dicey, a jonin from there having almost bisected him during his chunin days. The attack hadn't been that severe, but it left quite a scar on his form. The other really noticeable scar is on his left thigh, it's a big splotchy scar on each side of the leg, occurring when a rock spike went through it during a round of combat with an iwa shinobi before that village fell. Looking past his body, he dresses fairly professionally, although un-ninija like. He mainly wears a collared shirt over long dark pants. The color combinations change, but his usual style stays the same each time. During his time in konohagakure he generally wore a standard issue flack jacket. He'd wear his headband around his left forearm, where it was incorporated into a bracer, leaving his forehead unbound, a symbol of bride for the hyuga. It served a double function, not limiting movement, while also allowing him some extra protection. Once he left the service of the village hidden in the leaves, an event that still haunts him to this day, he wore a modified black duster, hiding his body in a cloak similar to the cloaks worn by the akatsuki, though without the red cloud patterning. Underneath he still wears a konoha flak jacket, though with spaulders attached to his upper arms and painted a dark purple now. He keeps his headband squirreled away in a scroll he keeps, not willing to advertise his past allegiances. Personality Background Child of the Hyūga Sanka is the middle child of Hanabi Hyuuga and a Sarutobi clansmen, an arranged marriage designed to strengthen the ties between the clans of Konoha. Ninja of the Leaf Training the Young Potential for the Top A Betrayal of Fire Judging the World The Trickster Abilities Natural Traits High Speed Movement Sanka has trained his body for years in a manner to maximize his movement speed, generally ignoring strength in the process. As such he is extremely quick on his feet, matching other speedsters in their base forms. His speed is of the highest calibur, and with the addition of Chakra Enhanced Speed, he is capable of matching swift release or mid-high tier gate users in terms of speed, with the additional enhancement from rough fist allowing him to retain his agility at such a high level of movement speed. This occurs due to the miniature chakra explosion providing him with a frame work to shift direction without sliding along the ground, though in the case of that particular move it renders Silent Killing impossible at that speed. This usage of the feet based chakra explosion enhanced movement is simply known as the Gentle Step. Extreme Chakra Control Sanka has spent his years refining his Byakugan to the point where leaving it on takes virtually no chakra, even for using it for massive periods of time. To enhance it to that level, it also enhanced his chakra control as well, that simply action alone leaving him with at least medical class chakra control. On top of that, he has spent at least a decade training to utilize his Rough Fist style, a style of taijutsu that requires even greater chakra control and tenketsu utilization than even the Gentle Fist. The requirements for this style require being able to precisely and reliably manipulate vast ranges of chakra from each of his 361 tenketsu. This could range from one at a time, to all 361 utilizing almost no chakra to being able to empty his entire reserve out of them in an instant, though he is loathe to actually use a technique to that level. To use an extremely simple example of just how precise his chakra control is, he's entirely able to create chakra needles off of each of his tenketsu simultaneously. The pinnacle of his ability to control chakra though is his ability to create chakra arms similar to that of a jinchuriki without the usage of TB chakra. These arms are a testament to his shape and chakra control. Byakugan The is the dōjutsu kekkei genkai of the Hyūga clan. Its power first appeared, alongside the Rinnegan, in the oldest known ancestor of the Hyūga: Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. It has become known as one of the , along with the Sharingan, and the Rinnegan. This dōjutsu is manifested as very distinctive eyes, characterised by their enlarged and featureless white irises with no visible pupils. When the Byakugan is activated, the user's pupils become more distinct, and the veins near their temples bulge. It also appears that unlike the other two great dōjutsu, all members of the clan possess, and can use this kekkei genkai from birth, as opposed to needing to awaken, or else not inheriting it at all. The Byakugan's abilities have left it highly coveted by the other villages, as evidenced by other villages such as Kumogakure's attempt to steal it; an event which became known as the "Hyūga Affair". Ao of Kirigakure was able to obtain a single Byakugan from a Hyūga he defeated, and went to great lengths to protect it while at the same time, Danzō Shimura went to equal lengths to retrieve or destroy it. In order to reduce the probability of having their eyes fall into enemy hands, as well as to have the Branch House give absolute servitude to them, the Main House of the clan placed cursed seals onto the foreheads of the Branch House members, which would seal away their Byakugan forever upon death. This seal also doubled as a way to inflict severe pain onto Branch House members as a method of punishing them for insubordination. The primary ability of the Byakugan gives the user a near 360º field of vision, except for one blind spot at the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebra. Upon activation of the dōjutsu, the wielder is granted an automatic 50 metre field of vision around themselves which can be extended through training as Hinata Hyūga's range in Part II stretches to at least as far as 10 kilometres. The Byakugan is also able to see through solid objects and smokescreens, even through most barriers as only a particularly strong barrier such as the Four Black Fogs Formation is able to somewhat distort the Byakugan's perception. It can also differentiate between non-corporeal clones and see through techniques that would otherwise hide an opponent from normal sight. The dōjutsu also has the ability to follow high-speed movement. In the Search for the Bikōchū Arc, the Byakugan was also shown able to magnify objects to see the smallest of targets in the area and see in infrared to detect a target's body heat. Arguably its greatest ability is to see chakra in all its nature, including its flow and the circulation system inside the body with great detail as well as the colour of chakra. Like the Sharingan and Rinnegan, the Byakugan can detect chakra sealed barriers as well as determine when genjutsu is being used. In the anime, the Byakugan can also discern a transformation from the real person through their chakra. It is from the Byakugan's especially acute perception of chakra that the Hyūga Clan are able to employ their signature fighting style: Gentle Fist. Able to strike without force, and yet do more damage to a ninja than some of the most powerful ninjutsu, the Gentle Fist has been labelled as the greatest taijutsu style known in all of Konohagakure. Unlike most taijutsu styles, which is focused on external injuries, the Gentle Fist style focuses mainly on internal injuries. Each strike, when placed correctly, strikes along the chakra pathway system, which is the network of vessels that carry chakra. This network is closely intertwined with the functioning of the body's organs, and so, when the keirakukei take damage, the organs suffer as well. This make the Gentle Fist highly dangerous to face as one cannot train one's internal organs to become stronger. The only possible defense is to stop the Gentle Fist's hits from connecting. Along the Keirakurei are 361 pinprick-sized nodes called tenketsu, or chakra points, which only the more skilled users can see. When struck, the Byakugan user can choose to either seal, or forcibly open these tenketsu, thus giving the user complete control over their opponent's chakra system, potentially letting the user seal the victim's body through its stopped chakra flow. Constantly using the Byakugan over a very long period of time causes severe eye strain, becoming unable to properly perceive targets at all. This condition, however, is not permanent. Sanka has overcome this due to his extensive usage of the byakugan as he has grown up, eventually reaching the point where he is so used to having it active that he can keep it constantly active for weeks at a time without worry. Visual Prowess Due to a physical defect which left his normal sight difficult to use, Sanka has had his Byakugan active for far longer during his lifetime then many other members would have in a dozen lifetimes. His eyelids didn't form properly, meaning the muscles that opened and closed them weren't connected properly. This condition persisted until Shizune preformed a surgery when he was 16 that managed to properly connect them. Prior to that, he was either forced to open his eyelids with his hands or a special brace, or see via his Byakugan for extended periods of time. He chose the later. At first he only used it for a few hours during classes, but quickly came to the point where he could keep it active for the entire day, to his current point where a week of constant use wouldn't overly strain his vision. His range is vastly extended as well. At first, he was only able to see around fifty meters in a 360 degree arc, not counting the requisite blind spot. But over the years he has extended his visual acuity to much greater heights, taking his 360 degree vision to near two kilometers and his single direction to 25 km. The precision of his vision of the chakra network has allowed him to become extremely predictive of moves he has seen before. By observing the movement of chakra in the body during a jutsu, he is able to tell whenever that move is going to be used again. While he may not always be able to stop said move, he will almost always know when said move is going to be used, allowing him to compensate for it in the future. One other big advantage he has trained for, is that he can see the mixture of chakra in an advanced nature. Even in the greatest of KG usages, these natures are never perfectly intertwined, allowing them to be split apart, allowing him to break elemental bloodlines with enough effort. Additional Features As he grew more used to the usage of his byakugan, Sanka began to be able to see farther and farther into the fabric of the world, to the point where he could see the veil that separated the dimensions through the background chakra, which usually disguises it from even the greatest of sights. With this knowledge, he is currently working on figuring out how to cut the veil, which would allow him to break from dimensions, albeit it would be extremely difficult to do so. *to be continued* Taijutsu Sanka is an avid user of Taijutsu, being born to one of the most prominent clans of Taijutsu users on the planet, the Hyuuga clan. However, despite the fact he comes from a clan with a defined style of Taijutsu, Sanka has been unique in the fact that he practices their hiden fighting style completely differently than the majority of the clan. Unlike the normal style of the gentle fist, which is based on smooth circular motion, his is far more reminiscent of the drunken fist, with random movements and jerky attacks. It utilizes an unusual style of fighting which is emphasized by a lack of rhythm in the movements of the user. A vast majority of fighting styles rely on the internal rhythm of the fighter, which if disrupted can severely compromise the fighting style. These rhythmic fighting styles can have both advantages and disadvantages, on one hand they are far simpler to use, and overall pack more power than a non-rhythmic style due to the smooth release of physical power, however they are disadvantaged by the ease of disrupting the form, especially if the footing is bad, and the fact that the rhythmic nature makes the styles fairly easy to predict, as they are usually about combos of specific movements. The normal style of the Gentle fist is a prime example of this. It's rotational and outswung movements make it an easily predictable style, however it's smoothness makes it a prime choice for landing center strikes, as most opponents have issues dealing with all the movement involved in the style. However if one can find a way to shut down these movements, such as rough terrain or constantly moving inside the arc of their arms, the entire style would fall to pieces. Gentle Fist The or is a form of hand-to-hand combat used by members of the Hyūga clan. It inflicts internal damage through attacking the body's Chakra Pathway System, subsequently injuring organs which are closely intertwined with the area of the network which has been struck. To do this, the user surgically injects a certain amount of their own chakra into the opponent's chakra pathway system, causing damage to surrounding organs due to their proximity to the chakra circulatory system. Even the slightest tap can cause severe internal damage, hence the name "gentle" fist. Targeting the tenketsu can enhance the havoc and control a Gentle Fist practitioner can impose upon an opponent's chakra network. These special nodes, 361 in total, are key gate-keeping interceptions in the chakra circulatory network, thus forcibly opening or sealing them in whatever manner the Gentle Fist user sees fit is a powerful tactical option to have. The user's chakra can either increase chakra flow in the opponent's body, or disrupt it completely, preventing them from using techniques as seen in Neji's fight with Hinata during the Chūnin Exams. Neji Hyūga remarked that any chakra-based substance can be destroyed by this technique. As seen in his fight with Kidōmaru, it is done by leaking chakra from the chakra openings in one's hands and molding it into a needle-like shape to slice through the chakra. However it is unknown if this technique can be done by any Gentle Fist user or just those who can see the tenketsu. Because the chakra pathway system is invisible to the naked eye, the Byakugan is required for this style to be used effectively. Since the Byakugan is unique to the Hyūga clan, it has become their signature style of combat. The ability to inflict severe internal trauma with minimal external force, combined with chakra network manipulation, makes the Gentle Fist the most reputable and fearsome taijutsu style known in all of Konohagakure. Derived Techniques Rough Fist The Rough Fist is a technique derived off the Gentle Fist. However, instead of attacking the chakra system, it uses the chakra to transfer mass amounts of force into the opponent's body, tearing it to shreds. In addition, the style itself is an oppositional fighting style to the gentle fist, being defined by a lack of rhythmic movements. Overall, it is closer to the Drunken Fist that the gentle fist style it originated from, though it is used completely sober and does not utilize chakra in the same manner as the gentle first does. In the simplest explanation, it's a cross between the drunken fist and the use of chakra enhanced strength. While the strikes are interwoven with the more standard gentle fist style moves, using chakra to directly strike the opponents chakra network and external organs, the technique primarily operates by concentrating a large amount of chakra into a film around the hand/striking area itself. The majority usually stored within the tenketsu of the area before the strike, with only a small amount leaking to protect the hand and provide a channel for the main force. Upon near contact with a target, the user unleashes a burst of chakra which forms into a small bomb on the striking area. This goes off in a manner of the user's choosing, creating a chakra shock wave that can either be omni-directional or concentrated into a lance of force, which provides the primary shock of the Taijutsu style. In terms of movement, as stated before it is similar to the Drunken Fist style of taijutsu, using short jerky movements to create a nigh unpredictable series of movements ranging from reversing a spin while collapsing the pivot leg to a short punch to acrobatics involving back flips and other highly flexible acts, as this form requires extreme flexibility in order to pull off. It is also highly resistant to weak footing and other impediments to the form of the technique, as the lack of rhythm prevents the unexpected obstacles from disrupting the user's movements. However there is a trade off, due to the expected and overall weird movements, it's extremely difficult to generate any power within the strikes of the fighting style itself, which is counteracted by the use of small chakra detonations to drastically enhance the power of the strikes. The style is also one of fewer styles that uses repeat level changes, as fighting from your knees or even your stomach is not unheard of, though practitioners do not usually stay in these positions for long, using repeated chakra discharges from the tenketsu to move themselves around at high speed when their normal body can't move in such a manner, such as a burst off the knee to shove the user sideways. Overall moves like this leads to a Taijutsu style which uses all the planes of movement, meaning it is an incredibly agile style. The usage of this technique combined with Sanka's own extreme speed, has lead to the development of an extremely flexible, and extremely dangerous, fighting style that can tear the vast majority of opponents to shred. The chakra explosions that this style uses are extremely simple. Essentially a mass of chakra is stored in a single tenketsu for a short period of time. When released, it exits the body before going off with a explosion of varying size, generating little to no heat but an extreme amount of force. Depending on how the mass is shaped, this can have either a blunt slapping hit, which would be like getting hit with a punch, or a sharp hit, which could be like getting stabbed with a sword blade. This force is extremely versatile, and isn't just used offensively. It's more than possible to use it to blunt and redirect attacks directed at Sanka, though he rarely uses it to flat out block something. Derived Techniques Heavenly Step Sanka utilizes the rough fist from the tenketsu on the bottoms of his feet, creating small explosions that let him literally step on air from the recoil. While this isn't true flight, he can easily keep up with a user of the flight technique, though his method is more chakra taxing. Rough Impact A move originally based off of the Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher, this move scales it up. Unlike most of his tenketsu based moves, this can only be done off the hands or feet. Utilizing multiple tenketsu at once, the user can greatly amplify the explosive effect of the base Rough Fist style attacks. This can be seen by each punch utilizing this technique is easily equivalent to a Big Ball Rasengan, except amplified as all the force is utilized in a single direction. Rough Step Devastating Impact While it may seem to be an upgrade to the original Rough Impact, this move actually is far weaker in blunt force but far more devastating. Utilizing the explosive force of his chakra, Sanka injects it into the body of the opponent, where it starts causing the chakra network in the body to start exploding in a line through the body to the other side, destroying the network and the tissue in the path. Due to the fact that medical ninjutsu generally can't heal the chakra network, this move is almost always a career ender, leading to sanka being highly hesitant to use it if he doesn't have to against soft targets. This move is entirely capable of damaging hard targets as well, the chakra burst smashing through walls and even punching through Rashomons as needed, though this kind of activity is chakra intensive. Rough Step Heart Stopper This move is a combination of Gentle and Rough Fist as it combines aspects of the two. In a lot of manners, it is a less deadly version of Devastating Impact. It directly attacks the chakra network to force large amounts of chakra to exit the body. Essentially pushing the chakra out of one's system. It has an absolutely devastating effect if used directly on the heart, which is the primary chakra container. This can force a majority of an opponent's chakra to exit their system all at once, the trauma of which generally causes the heart to stop beating. Rough Step Piercing Blow This takes the sharpness of the chakra masses to extreme levels, creating high powered penetrative needles. While they can be done from any tenketsu, the ones from the hands are particularly devastating and can easily penetrate hardened defenses. But overall these needles are essentially Senbon on steroids, with the added benefit that they can be detonated at any point of their flight. The normal ones are about a quarter inch in diameter, while hand based ones can be up to 2 inches in diameter, and are more javelins than needles. Ninjutsu Like most jonin, Sanka is proficient in ninjutsu, but rarely uses it for anything beyond enhancing his Taijutsu or providing cover if he needs it. His ability with it is mediocre if anything. Flying Clouds and Drifting Haze This move is essentially Hiding in Mist on steroids. The density of the mist is to the point that all forms of chakra sensing, even the vaunted Byakugan and the Mind's Eye of Kagura become useless. This is done by increasing the density to the point that all chakra vision is essentially whitewashed out, as there is too much chakra in the air. Contact Sensing: Mist Sanka uses his chakra spread into the mist to always know the location of anything within the mist, as the forms disturb said mist. Genjutsu While not particularly good at casting genjutsu beyond simple generic ones, Sanka is extremely good at recognizing and releasing genjutsu. His Byakugan will always let him know if he is under a genjutsu technique, as it is capable of seeing the chakra fluctuations within his own body, which no normal genjutsu user would ever be able to replicate in a genjutsu due to them not being able to visualize how they see the chakra network. Not even the vaunted sharingan is capable of the visual prowess of the byakugan. Barrier Jutsu Sanka is capable of using his chakra arms to create simple barriers. While these barriers are fairly strong, they do not carry any additional effects beyond the standard ones of the chakra arms. However they are fairly durable, and are highly resistant to ninjutsu due to the chakra absorption abilities of the arms. Chakra Arms Due to his intense chakra control, Sanka has gained the ability to replicate Tailed Beast Chakra Arms without the usage of TB chakra. However these arms pale in comparison with the original, being nowhere near as large as those can get. The shroud is also not full body, least not actively. He is capable of forming up to five of these arms simultaneously off of any tenketsu in his body. These arms are fully capable of forming hand seals for Sanka, and can even use low level ninjutsu if he wishes. They are also able to fire off any ability he could release from his tenketsu, such as the Vacuum Palm, albeit this isn't as fast as his base ability so it is used less. The one big advantage they have, is that due to the extreme precision necessary to control such limbs, each is heavily resistant to being disrupted. This is the case to the point that it will literally pull in chakra attempting to interact with them, acting as a chakra absorbing technique. This renders them immune to other chakra absorbing techniques as well as two chakra absorbing techniques would cancel out. These arms are also capable of anchoring Sanka if the opponent tries to move him with something he either can't, or doesn't feel like dodging. Stats Trivia *The name of the character means Song of Praise Towards the Sun, a Dark Souls reference. *The character's appearance is based off The 25th Baam from Tower of God *The Byakugan and Gentle fist sections are currently copied from the main wiki, I fully plan to rewrite and add upon these sections when I find the energy to do so. Quotes stuff